


Shout to the Moon

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: One of the first poems made back in high school~





	Shout to the Moon

Screaming in agony   
Howling in madness  
Finding self consciousness  
Falling to knees as the insides split into two

Shout to the Moon   
Your master commands it  
Shout to the Moon  
As your inner pride deceits

Fur covers your body  
As your mind fades in and out  
Your madness shines through  
Claws shine through your dark skin

Shout to the Moon  
As you enter a new hell!  
Shout to the Moon  
Take pride within’ your new shell

Hunting for the meal  
To suit your precious needs  
Your stomach inches for prime meat  
As drool hangs from the canine muzzle 

Shout to the Moon  
Your madness drives you  
Shout to the Moon  
As you see through the devil’s eyes  
Shout to the Moon  
It’ll become your new haven…


End file.
